


Charged

by PokeCharlie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: :), Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Impregnation, Knotting, Other, Pokemon Black 2, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeCharlie/pseuds/PokeCharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A researcher named Amelia discovers something interesting in Chargestone Cave. (NSFW eventually)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charged

“Hey A, catch!” Amelia jumped as one of her co-workers tossed her a pokeball. “W-whats this?” she said looking affronted. “Thats Whimsy.” Will stated. “Your new partner.”

Amelia looked down at the ball and her heart gave a leap “Wha-” she was cut off by the start of the Will's explanation. “He's a Whimsicott. We provide everyone here with a pokemon in case they run into trouble in the field.” he looked down at a clipboard on the table “your assignment is to file a report on the cave up the road. We received reports of weird activity going on in the deeper floors of the place. A gentleman reported that some of the charged rocks have been shattering for no reason. You know that place is full of electric energy right? Well we don't want anyone getting hurt if that place is gonna crumble.” Amelia held the pokeball tightly. She could barely believe her ears. After weeks spent in this stuffy lab... she was finally getting an assignment! “what would you like me to do sir?” she asked, feeling determined. “We want you to find out what's really going on..” Will gave her a small worried look, like a parent would give a child if they were sending them to their first day of school. “I'm letting you take Whimsy. You're to keep him outside his ball for the entire time you're in that cave. His Cotton guard will protect you, should anything happen...” he looked away at saying this.

“Will...” Amelia stood up and looked him in the face “You don't need to worry about me! I'll be careful.” She smiled and he returned the expression. Amelia knew that Will was a worrier. He had children of his own and generally he was a bit troubled. “I would go myself if I wasn't so swamped..” he grumbled. “This is a high priority type thing. It needs to be investigated before anyone gets hurt.”

“I'll head out now then!” Amelia smiled brightly and the look of worry deepened in Will's face. “Its getting dark..”

It was too late. Amelia had already tugged on her jacket and backpack and was moving toward the door. “wait!” Will called after her. He walked over to a table and produced a small tm. He handed the disk to Amelia. “This is flash. Teach Whimsicott to use it if it gets dark on the way back.” he said.

“Thank you!” she said. And she turned the door now and began to back out the door.

“Goodbye all!” Amelia called as she exited the lab. The late autumn air stung her cheeks as the door swung shut behind her. Pulling her jacket tighter around her shoulders, she started her way up the forrest path to Chargestone cave. “YES!” She yelled to the trees. It was very cold but her enthusiasm was keeping her warm.

Amelia thought about her recent transfer to the small lab above Drifveil. At first was hard to get used this terrain. It was much colder than her home in Striaton... But she had studied for years to finally become a real researcher in a real lab! She wasn't going to give up because it was chilly. She had a real assignment! This was great! Smiling to herself, she trekked up the mountain path. It was getting dark but she had to get the report done as soon as she could. She wanted to impress her co-workers, Will especially. Though she was the brightest student in her year, being in a real lab had been quite a difficult adjustment. Her smarts were finally put to the test... And now she was being tested again. She got lost in thought as she splashed through the puddles in the path.

Upon arriving at the cave entrance, bits of Amelia's curly hair began to stand up due to the electrical field. She looked at the bits of her floating hair and laughed softly. She pulled the pokeball out of her pocket and called Whimsicott out. With a red flash, Whimsy was bouncing in the air in front of her. “Whiiiiiim!!” he called to her. Amelia smiled “Nice to meet you too!” She petted the top of the pokemon's fluffy head. He made a small noise of appreciation and turned to look at it's surroundings. He suddenly grew a bit serious. This was a well trained pokemon that understood the danger of battle. But Amelia had never been an avid trainer. She had never even participated in a battle! Whimsicott seemed to understand this surprisingly. As if it knew a green trainer when it saw one. He gave her an expression of worry. It reminded Amelia of Will... “Would you mind learning this in case it gets dark?” She pulled the disk out of her pocket and held it out to Whimsicott. The pokemon took a moment, then nodded. “Well then. Lets go shall we Whimsy?” The pokemon didn't respond. It looked back at the cave with a hard expression on its otherwise very cute face. Amelia didn't have time to worry about her partner. She had a report to file. “Fine! Come with me or don't!” She said exasperated as she walked into the glittering electric cave. Inside the cavern was beautiful without a doubt. Sparkly electric blue stones hung in the air, just above the ground. There was a crackling sound in the air and Amelia took a moment to let her eyes adjust to the lighting change. Everything was softly illuminated by the jagged, sparking stones. She noticed there was a large amount of electric stone fragments hanging in the space surrounding the larger ones. She touched one of the pieces gently and suddenly flew quickly toward the large stone. It crashed into it, breaking into smaller pieces but sticking to the large mass. Whimsicott had followed its current trainer into the cave. It make a noise at Amelia. Warning her to be more careful. She shot Whimsy an incredulous look. “So you decided to come along?” The pokemon looked very worried for her. It floated through the air easily. Amelia wasn't surprised. This was a grass type pokemon. Electricity didn't have much affect on it.

The pair began to move deeper into the cave. Passing many more broken, electrified stones. They encountered a few wild pokemon but Whimsy scared them away easily. He looked cute but he was well trained and at a very high level. Amelia was suddenly very grateful that she wasn't here alone. They were pretty far into the cave when they spotted the entrance to the lower cavern. “This is it..” Amelia said more to herself than than Whimsy. But the pokemon at her side tugged her jacket. It had a very stern expression as if to tell her she was not to go down there. “Get off me!” She was irritated. Whimsicott was being way to overprotective. She angrily walked down the steps. Whimsicott followed in an equally grouchy manor. When they reached the last stair, Amelia noticed that this cavern was much less lit up than the last. The stones were fewer and more of them were... broken. Amelia's eye went wide. There were claw marks all over the walls. They surrounded the mostly destroyed rocks. Something had gone on a rampage here. There was no way these rocks were breaking by themselves. She pulled a camera out of her backpack and began to snap pictures. She felt a fait sense of something watching her but ignored it, chalking it up to silly paranoia. Whimsicott puffed out the fluff on its back and moved very close to Amelia. It was.. growling? “What's wrong Whimsy?” Amelia asked, keeping the fear out of her voice. She knew Whimsy felt the same sense of dread. “Maybe we should leave...” She was trying to act tough but her resolve was breaking. “Whims-”

Suddenly, the pair of them heard a large CRACK! One of the stones came flying toward their location. Whimsicott quickly used gust and blew Amelia out of the way. The large stone slammed into the wall with a force that could only be explained by the current flowing through it. Amelia hit the ground a few feet away from where the massive stone had hit. She was gasping as she turned to see the massive crack in the wall the stone had created. Whimsicott was on the other side, staring intently at a dark spot in the back of the cave. “What the hell?” Amelia got up slowly, but winced. She had hit one of the jagged pieces of electrified stones and there was a painful feeling spreading through her left side. She looked down to see a hole in her jacket. And.. oh no. Was that blood? She put her had to her side and felt something wet. Oh no no no. This was terrible. She was never going to be able to go out of the lab again. Will would be so disappointed in her... But she didn't have time to dwell on it. Whimsicott was puffed up again and growling at something in the darkness. Amelia stood fully up and shouted at Whimsy: “Whimsicott!! Use Flash!” The Pokemon's fluff suddenly glowed brightly, illuminating the darkness beyond them. Amelia couldn't believe her eyes...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're just in it for the smut, head to chapter 4!


	2. The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets meet the co-star of this story shall we? (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting warmer...

A pair of bright, glowing eyes appeared, reflecting the light coming from Whimsicott. Amelia's blood ran cold. She knew what Pokemon lived in this cave... this was not one of them. She stepped back as the creature stepped forward into the light. It.. it was a Luxray? A massive Luxray at that. If Amelia wasn't so terrified she might have been shocked. A thought crossed her mind.. of course it was a Luxray! That explains why she felt like she was being watch. This Pokemon could see through walls! The Luxray was crouched low as it continued closer to Amelia and Whimsy. It looked terrifying in this light. The blue bits of its coat were illuminated by the glowing stones and its eyes burned with such a fierce look that Amelia knew it wasn't normal. Luxray normally look a bit scary due to their Intimidate ability.. but this was beyond that. He wasn't looking at Amelia at all. He was staring straight at Whimsicott. This Pokemon's ability was Rivalry. She knew all about this. Male Pokemon typically had this ability. Their attack was increased incredibly if they felt threatened by a Pokemon of the same sex. It was especially terribly during a {okemon's breeding season. The color drained from Amelia's face as she realized that Luxray must have been a male Pokemon... She had to get them out of there. Whimsicott didn't stand a chance. “Whimsy! Use Hurricane then get us out of here!!” Amelia screamed.  
A storm began to brew around Whimsicott. Amelia's jacket flapped wildly as the wind tore around her. She saw the electric stones being swept up in the wind and she began to panic. Those things were sharp! She made a dead sprint for the stairs to escape the flying shrapnel. Once safely on the stairs, she looked back to see the battle beginning. Whimsicott was not going to give up until it had defeated the Luxray! Pieces of stone shattered against the cave walls with incredible force. Amelia yelled for her partner to come back but it wasn't listening. The Luxray's dark fur was whipped by the wind and it backed up into the darkness.  
For a fleeting moment Amelia thought it had run away but then.. The rocks in the cave began to glow even brighter... Luxray was full of power because of this environment! It could use the energy from the cave to raise its attack power! The cavern began to crack with electricity and Amelia's hair stood even higher. Whimsicott was still causing a huge wind but Luxray didn't pay any mind. It charged up power and it mouth opened wide to reveal a large set of sharp teeth. “WHIMSICOTT!!” Amelia screamed “IT'S GOING TO USE THUNDER FANG!!” Whimsicott looked back at her at precisely the wrong moment. With a huge surge of electrical energy, the Luxray charged. Amelia watched the beast spring into the air and bite hard into Whimsicott. A massive burst of lightning shot through the poor Pokemon and there was a huge flash of light. Amelia rubbed her eyes and and began to run back to her Pokemon, tears welled in her eyes and she cried out for her partner. Luxray hit the ground again with Whimsicott still in its jaws. It rounded on Amelia, having heard her coming.  
She stopped in her tracks. Her blood running cold. The lion-like Pokemon dropped a limp Whimsy on the ground and he returned to his Pokeball. The beast fixed its stare on Amelia. She felt the same sensation as she had before. It was like Luxray could see straight into her soul. She froze. She was dimly aware of the blood trickling down her side as her whole body went rigid. She was terrified. This Pokemon was very powerful and she had nothing to defend herself with. The Luxray looked directly into Amelia's eyes. Which had suddenly began to glow.. pink? Amelia didn't have a second to panic. Her heart began to beat quickly. Luxray had used attract. She may have known a lot of things about Pokemon but she never would have guessed attract could work on human. But... it did make senses. Any pokemon of any opposite sex could become attracted. Amelia felt compelled to get close to Luxray. It was a beautiful Pokemon after all.. Amelia shook herself, this was insane!  
Then she suddenly heard a voice in the distance.. Was someone else in the cave? Maybe Will had come to rescue her! She spun around looking for the source of the voice but saw no one. “Hello?! Is anyone there?!” she called. No one answered. She turned slowly back to Luxray and jumped. It couldn't have been more than 4 feet away now. Her heart began to beat quickly. She wondered what kind of effect Attract would have on her... her thoughts were interrupted by someone speaking again. She couldn't make out quite what they were saying! It sounded like a muffled voice in the back of her head. She began to cry. She couldn't run now! Luxray might hurt her if she did anything too sudden. The voice was persistent in the back of her mind and the beast in front her continued to stare intently. Focused on trying to look into her eyes. She gave up and stared back. Hoping maybe she could stare it down and make it go away. The voice suddenly became clear. “What is your name?” it asked in a deep growl.  
Amelia stood still with eyes very wide. “Are you... speaking to me?” The Luxray answered her in her mind. “Yes. I believe I asked a question.” Amelia could not believe her eyes. She had never heard of a Pokemon like this being able to use telepathy. She stuttered and took a step back out of fear. She had no idea what was going on. This was crazy. This had never happened!!  
“You'll stay here” it said harshly. The beast growled audibly and bared its fangs, its eyes flashed pink again. If not under the effect of Attract, Amelia would have screamed. She felt dazed and faintly thought this might just be a dream. “My name is Amelia...” She answered almost against her will.  
“There we go..” the Luxray straightened up and moved very close to Amelia. “Amelia. Don't move unless I tell you to.” the beast ordered inside her brain. Tears ran down her cheeks. She could feel the electric charge coming from the Pokemon as it walked in circles around her. Her mind was numb with fear but she managed to croak out “How is this possible?” Luxray stopped in front of her and looked back into her eyes. “My mother was an Espeon. I'm a rather rare specimen. Or so I have been told.” The Luxray continued to survey her. Amelia thought she heard him laugh... She figured that this Luxray must have belonged to someone. A Luxray would never willingly breed with a wild Espeon. As if reading what Amelia was thinking, Luxray continued his explanation. “I was raised far away from here. Bred in captivity as a sort of experiment. Trained to be the strongest of my kind.” The beast stood more than 5 feet tall. Amelia knew that had to be the sign of decisive breeding and training. Luxray continued “I was abandoned in this region when the people responsible were investigated for illegal practices. They panicked and dumped me here in order to avoid being found out. Foolish on their part honestly.” Luxray adopted an angry expression. “I could have done anything... I could have massacred the investigators! I was the most powerful thing that ever graced that wretched place!” Luxray growled and his large claws raked the floor. Amelia was rooted to the spot. She knew that everything Luxray said was true. She remembered an article she read about an illegal breeding bust over the internet... So it was all true. The Pokemon saw the realization in her eyes and blinked once. “You've heard of the scandal I assume?” It asked to her mind. Amelia nodded softly.  
She almost felt bad for the Pokemon. To be left to fend for yourself after the people that raised you dropped you in the middle of nowhere. “At any rate..” Luxray continued. “I'm very glad you're here. I've been causing a ruckus in this cave in hopes someone like you would come along. I was very pleased to see you enter the cave earlier.” Luxray.. smiled? At her? It bared its teeth as a human might smile but it didn't have the same effect. Amelia felt a chill run through her... “What d-do you mean?” She was shaking slightly. She didn't like the way Luxray was looking at her. Luxray's face was just about level with hers. She was barely above 5 feet tall and she suddenly had the thought that Luxray was very capable of killing her where she stood. The Pokemon rubbed its head against her softly. Like a Meowth might do if you kept one as a pet. Amelia shuddered and her breathing hitched. Attract was still effecting her but she was terrified either way. “I upset to find that my species does not happen to reside in this region.” Luxray said quietly to her mind. He might as well have whispered in her ear. She shook and swallowed, not saying anything. The large Pokemon continued.. “I am the most powerful of my kind... it would be a shame if my genes were not passed down to future generations.” Amelia's mouth went dry. Luxray took pleasure in her expression of surprise. It licked her neck and continued circling her quietly. “You see, when you grow up with illegal breeders, you learn a few things..” Luxray was growling softly and Amelia saw its eyes turn pink yet again. Her mind went a bit foggy and she suddenly enjoyed the feeling of Luxray's fur on her skin... “For example: Humans are quite capable of conceiving with certain Pokemon.” The beast bit Amelia's jacket, attempting to remove it. She began to cry again, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Luxray chuckled inside her head. “Don't be afraid. You should feel honored that you will be the mother to such a powerful Pokemon's offspring.” It said, its eyes had been pink for a while now and Amelia was slipping away. Her body temperature was rising. Her heart was pounding. She felt a strange sensation coming from... 

“No!” Amelia jumped back and tried to run for it. But she felt the pain in her side like a knife and fell to the floor. She cried out and writhed on the floor of the cavern. Luxray looked amused and walked over to her. She looked up at the massive Pokemon towering over her... “Please no..” she sobbed. The Luxray felt a bit of pity toward her. “You're hurt...” it said with surprise as it seemed to finally notice her blood stained side. It came very close to examine the wound. “Here..” Luxray said quietly. Amelia felt the Pokemon nuzzle her side and a small electric shock went through her. But instead of pain, suddenly the feeling in her side went numb. “What did...” Amelia started.  
“I paralyzed the area around the wound. You should still bind it but at least now you wont feel any pain.” Luxray said, backing away a few steps. Amelia sat up slowly and felt her side. Nothing. She took off her jacket slowly and used a sharp rock to cut one of the sleeves. Luxray watched her as she wrapped the ripped up sleeve around her midsection to cover up the cut that the rock had left. When she was finished, she looked shyly up at the Pokemon. “Thank you..” she said with a soft voice. Luxray was content to not look at her. Amelia pulled a berry out of her bag slowly and offered it to Luxray. The Pokemon turned back to her with a bewildered expression. A moment ago he had been fully intent on breeding her but now... The Pokemon looked as if it had remembered its conscious as it stared down at the helpless girl. It moved close and took the berry carefully out of her outstretched hand. Luxray moved closer to Amelia very slowly, in an attempt not to frighten her further. Amelia shivered, she no longer had a jacket to keep her warm. But at least the bleeding had stopped. Luxray noticed her shaking frame and promptly curled up around the girl, attempting to warm her up.  
Amelia was scared at first but soon realized what the Pokemon was trying to do. She gently leaned up against Luxray, feeling the soft electric buzz coming from his fur. She closed her eyes for a moment. “Are you warm enough?” the beast asked quietly inside her head. “I'm okay..” She responded tentatively. She was a bit confused, but mostly tired. Her head lulled to the side and Luxray shifted to try and make her comfortable. Luxray watched as the small girl fell asleep, and soon he was dreaming himself.


	3. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't be impatient. I worked hard on this!

When Amelia awoke, she was expecting to find herself in her usual bunk in the lab... but that was not the case. She opened her eyes slowly and found she was in a cave. Her vision was foggy but she felt her back against something very soft and warm... Oh Arceus. Amelia sat up very quickly and winced. She remembered what had happened last night. Her heart was pounding as she slowly dared a look up to where the creature's face was... Luxray was staring at her when their eyes finally met. Amelia jumped and felt another stab of pain from her side. Luxray spoke hurriedly into her mind “A-are you okay?” its voice rang with concern. Amelia was breathing hard. The pain was making her vision go foggy. She hadn't realized how badly she was injured before. The Pokemon holding her up moved his head and rubbed it against the girl, trying to offer support. “Would you like me to dull the pain again?” It asked, looking at her with great worry. Amelia grimaced and managed a nod. The pokemon used its nose to inspect her side, then promptly shot a small electric current through her, blocking the receptors that were causing the pain. Amelia gasped and felt the pain subside greatly. She cuddled up into Luxray's side, feeling very grateful. The Pokemon nuzzled her softly and curled tighter around her. “You need to get to a doctor..” Luxray said quietly. Amelia was surprised to hear this. She thought that she was going to be kept here as a prisoner... Before Amelia could ask any questions, Luxray began to speak to her again. “I must apologize to you Amelia... I was blinded by anger. I hope you don't think I am a heartless beast. With power like mine, its hard not to consider yourself better than other Pokemon.” The Luxray sighed and shook its head “I felt so betrayed by the people who raised me. They gave me more knowledge than most pokemon, built up my confidence, then left me on the side of the road.” Amelia felt sorry for Luxray. He didn't ask to be made this way. And now he was all alone. There were none of his species in this region. Amelia put her hand on Luxray's head and stroked his fur softly. She felt a strong sense of attachment out of no where. Perhaps it was because she mildly understood what this poor Pokemon was going through. Being the smartest and most brilliant person in her home town. Then being sent somewhere unfamiliar with no family or friends to keep her company...

 

Luxray carried Amelia out of the cave on his back and began to head down the mountain pass. They both knew Amelia wasn't strong enough to make it on her own. Her side was soaked with blood and she felt very light headed indeed. Luxray talked with her the whole way down, trying to keep her conscious and alert. After much walking, Amelia spotted the lab and asked Luxray to let her down. “I don't want anyone to see you” she said softly. “They might try to capture you..” Luxray nodded solemnly and lowered himself to let her off easier. She slid off and staggered when she hit the ground. Luxray leaned close to her so she could hold to him for support. Amelia smiled through the pain and gave luxray the best hug she could manage. “Thank you. I'll come back to visit soon” She said. Luxray rubbed against her softly. “I'll be waiting for you” he said in her mind. Amelia felt her cheeks go pink for a moment. She let go of the Pokemon and walked slowly away. After a few steps she turned to wave goodbye.. but he was already gone.

Amelia was treated for her injury at the lab. One of her co-workers was an experienced doctor that took very good care of her. The season had turned to winter and the lab had been snowed in. The path back to town was too dangerous to travel during this time and the people living in the lab had prepared accordingly. They had enough food to last the season and in emergency, people could fly to town with their pokemon. After Amelia had recovered enough, the other scientists had a million questions for her. Amelia told her story with a few minor alterations: She didn't tell them about Luxray. She said there was a wild Sawsbuck loose in the cave that had been smashing up the rocks. She said that she had to battle it to scare it out of the place, but was injured by the beast while it clashed against the electric stones. Though not a very good explanation, her fellow researcher's believed her. Will said that she had been very brave to take on a pokemon like that. But he also said she was going to have a full escort of highly trained pokemon next time she went exploring. She had a laugh with the kind people around her, then they left her alone to get some rest. Amelia thought about Luxray for weeks. She wanted so badly to go see him. Frustrated at her own injury, she tried to will herself to heal faster.

 

With time, the large gash in Amelia's side was completely scarred over. It wasn't pretty, but she felt much better. And as soon as she was cleared by the doctor, she took off into the woods. She brought more survival stuff with her in her bag at Will's request. And only a Flareon would accompany her in case something happened. Will tried to make her bring a full party but she said she wasn't going anywhere dangerous and that she wouldn't need it.  
Amelia bounded up the snowy trail, sporting a heavy snow jacket and boots. She felt a lightness in her chest that she hadn't felt for weeks. She remembered how she had spoken to Luxray for hours after their (not very good), first meeting. They had learned a lot about each other... Amelia jumped with happiness and continued at a quicker pace up the hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sexy will b here soon... :^)


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well gosh dang!! This is NSFW so watch out!!

Upon reaching the entrance to Chargestone cave, Amelia let Flareon out of its ball. She greeted the fire type and continued into the cave. “Stay here and keep watch Flareon!” She called back. The pokemon obliged. Amelia continued deep into the cave. Eventually reaching the stairs that lead to the lower cavern. She walked down them slowly, her heart was pounding as she looked around hoping to see... “Luxray!” The majestic beast was laying atop one of the rock formations. Its eyes glinted as they suddenly opened and rested upon Amelia. “Amelia!” he said in an excited voice in her head. She ran forward as he bounded down the rocks to meet her. They embraced and Amelia felt so relieved that he was okay. “Are you feeling better?” Luxray asked her as he hung his head softly on her shoulder.

“Yes I feel great! How have you been?” Amelia stood back and looked Luxray in the face, taking in the Pokemon's beautiful coat and shining eyes with a smile. “I was worried about you!” Luxray shook himself and laughed gently in Amelia's mind. “Thats my line” He held Amelia closer and she could could feel the happy electric energy running through him. He was being very friendly and she giggled when he licked her cheek affectionately. “I brought a blanket we could sit on!” Amelia said excitedly, pulling her backpack off and rummaging through it. She produced a large red and blue blanket and spread it on the dusty floor. “And I brought you some snacks!” she said with a grin. The pair of them curled up on the large blanket and Amelia pull out a bag of pokemon food and berries. Luxray eyed the food hungrily.

After Luxray had finished eating, it settled down onto its stomach and lay its head in Amelia's lap. It purred with electricity like a giant kitten. Amelia enjoyed the soft buzzing and began to stroke Luxray's fur. They sat quietly for a bit, enjoying each other's company. Amelia began to notice that Luxray was getting steadily warmer... “Are you feeling okay Luxray?” She asked with concern. “You're burning up!” She placed her hand on the Pokemon's head and felt heat radiating from it. Luxray didn't respond. “Luxray... Whats going on?” Again the pokemon said nothing. It ducked its head out of her lap and moved away from her slowly. “You're scaring me! Say something!” Amelia felt ice in her chest. What was wrong with him? Luxray looked back at her with an expression of... embarrassment? It sat down and looked away from her. “I um. I need to be away from you for a little bit...” It said shyly. Amelia was very confused. “Why?” But her answer was suddenly there. The pokemon was sporting a.. (very large).. erection. Amelia felt her heart skip a beat. Was she causing this? Heat rose in her cheeks and she hid a smile, looking away. Luxray looked mortified. “I- I'm really sorry... I can't. Help it.” He stammered. Amelia was a bit embarrassed but she felt a heat creeping through the area between her thighs...

Amelia got onto her knees and crawled towards Luxray. “Amelia...” Luxray said breathlessly. “D-don't come any...” Amelia had her hands on the strong pokemon's chest. She wasn't looking at him. “Amelia...?”

“I want to do it.” She said a bit matter-of-factly. Luxray almost choked upon hearing this. “Wha- Are.. Are you serious Amelia?” Amelia could feel his heart beating very fast now. Almost as fast as hers. She sat back and started unzipping her coat but Luxray stopped her. “Do you know what this means?” He said with a worried and restless tone. “You know what will happen if we do this.” he looked concerned but with an air of attempting to hold himself back. “But don't you want this? Amelia looked at Luxray with a very red face. Luxray was astonished. “I want this so much...” He said quietly. Amelia continued to unzip the coat and slid it off. She sat back onto the jacket and undid the button to her jeans.

Luxray was in shock. He couldn't believe this was happening. This girl was.. giving herself to him. His heart fluttered and he felt his cock throb with anticipation. He watched her as she removed her pants, revealing a cute pair of black panties. She held very still while looking up at him, waiting for him to make a move. He jumped into action, not wanting to keep her waiting for even a second. Moving his head in between Amelia's thighs, he could smell her that much better. Her scent almost put him over the edge. He wanted to fuck her right then and there but he held back. “Can I take these off?” He asked her softly. Her cute face was dyed a bright pink. She nodded to him. Luxray didn't want to frighten her so he bit down softly on the fabric and removed them very slowly. Her skin was so soft... He growled without meaning to. Amelia shuddered under his touch and he felt a great sense of accomplishment. She was responding to him. He set her panties aside and looked down at her pink pussy, arousal spreading through him in an instant. He knew all about how humans did things in the bedroom. He had the ability to stare directly through walls. This came in handy when he felt like spying on trainers that were getting busy behind closed doors. Recalling what happened next in this type of affair, he put his nose above her entrance and waited. “May I?” he asked again. He could feel her shaking and hoped that she was okay. She nodded again and covered her face with her arm. Luxray continued. He used his tongue, softly moving up and down her entrance. She tasted so good and Luxray let out a soft moan telepathically. Amelia jumped and glanced down at him. His heart was in his throat. She looked so beautiful. “I-is this okay?” he stammered. She whined in response to this and he quickly got back to work. Using his tongue and nose to pleasure his soon to be mate. He dared to put his tongue slightly inside her and she squealed with surprise. He took it as a good sign and continued to softly tounge-fuck her. Soon Amelia was moaning with every move he made. Luxray was finding it increasingly difficult not to plow into her every second.

He stopped and Amelia looked up at him. “I can't wait any longer...” He said shyly, showing her his throbbing cock. She understood and smiled. “I'll turn over then?” Luxray nodded, feeling very excited. He watched her get onto her knees, look back at him, then set her hands on the ground in front of her. She spread her legs apart a bit and said his name with a voice dripping with desire. “Luxray.. please” He mounted her and lined his cock up with her entrance. She was very wet. He felt the tip of his dick drip with pre cum. He rubbed himself against her entrance and began to pant softly. He didn't want to hurt her.. he had to go slow. Amelia was gasping just as much as he was. Shuddering with anticipation, she backed up into to him, trying to feel more of his dick. He laughed softly “Be patient, you'll get it soon” He pushed the tip of his cock into her. She whined and shook her hips. Luxray was struggling to hold himself back. She was so warm and it felt very good to be inside her. “c-can I keep goin? Are you okay?” He managed to say to her. “please!” she barely managed to cry out. He figured that Amelia must have been in heat or something. He wasn't sure exactly how humans worked. He obliged her by pressing deeper into her pussy. He groaned with pleasure. She was so tight and it was sucking him in. “f-fuck me!” Amelia cried out. At that moment, Luxray's animal instinct took over. He shoved his entire cock into her with one hard thrust. He howled and Amelia yelled at the same time. They took a moment to adjust. “I'm going to move now..” Luxray gasped as Amelia's pussy tightened around him. Amelia nodded and grimaced. Luxray began to move in and out of his mate slowly, feeing every ridge inside her.

Amelia's mind was almost completely blank. She was being slowly fucked by her Pokemon mate. His cock was massive. It stretched her out further than she thought was possible. He was panting hard as he continued to move inside her. Grunting, animalistic sounds coming out of Luxray's throat. Amelia moaned with pleasure and Luxray cried out similar noises inside her head. “Amelia..” he groaned and nipped at her neck. He was getting harder inside her. She was going to reach her limit soon. Apparently Luxray figured this out and he began to thrust quicker. Shoving her forward slightly with the force of his cock hitting her. Amelia felt.. something strange happening. Luxray was having a harder time getting all the way inside her with every moment. She looked back to see a large knot forming in his throbbing red shaft. Her eyes rolled back as he continued fucking her mercilessly. “I- I'm gonna...” Luxray had his teeth bared and its eyes shut tight. He was moving so fast Amelia couldn't find the words to respond. All she could do was whine as Luxray pounded inside her. Then with a final hard shove, the knot slipped inside Amelia's pussy and Luxray came inside her. She screamed with ecstasy and came herself, feeling waves of pleasure shooting through her. Luxray howled and his paws scraped the ground, trying to get deeper inside her as he came. Luxray's cum was filling her up very quickly. She felt her stomach swelling from the sheer volume of the stuff. The knot in his cock prevented any of it from leaking out of her. Her stomach was swelling but she couldn't even move an inch. Luxray continued to pump his seed inside her for minutes. He groaned, feeling Amelia's pussy milking every drop of cum from his slowly softening member. But the knot refused to subside. Luxray collapsed next to his mate, cock still buried inside her. She dropped to the floor beside him, pussy still throbbing and cum leaking into her. She managed to speak “H-how long til this goes away?” She referred to the bulge inside her that was holding in tons of cum. “I d-don't know..” Luxray panted. They lay, unable to speak anymore for about ten minutes. Then with a POP, Luxray managed to pull out of her. Amelia gasped again and felt his cum start to leak out of her.

Luxray held Amelia close to him and saw the slowly deflating bump in her stomach. “I think you're going to be pregnant..” He said apologetically.“But I'm your mate aren't I?” Amelia smiled at him. Luxray's heart soared. He was so happy to have her. He nuzzled her softly “You're going to be a wonderful mother” He said, emotion creeping into his voice.

 Don't judge me. You read this.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ ͡°) Hope u liked!


End file.
